Leliana/Approval
The dialogue options shown here are currently only partial lists and do not include every conversation option. The approval number shown represents the change in approval for that specific conversation option and not for the entire conversation. For the total change in approval add up each option you intend to select. Idle Conversation Neutral This vision of yours... *What then? *So it’s just a dream. Why say it’s a vision? *You dreamed of the Blight? *That doesn’t mean anything. **That’s just wishful thinking, Leliana. (end) **And this made you want to help me? **Uh. Did you… hear voices? **I don’t need your Maker interfering in my life. ***The Chantry says the Maker has left us. ****Are you saying the Chantry is wrong? ****Believe what feels right to you, Leliana. (end) ****Just make sure your beliefs aren’t a hindrance. ****I understand, let’s move on. ***The Blight is the Maker’s punishment. Will you defy Him? ***I suppose I couldn’t sit by either. (end) What was life like in the Chantry cloister? *Condescending? How so? *Yes, they tend to be self-righteous. *That’s why I’m not particularly fond of them. **I don’t really want the Maker looking in on me anyway. **What did you say to them? **I prefer your ideas to the ideas of the Chantry. **But you must earn the Maker’s blessing! What would someone like you be doing in Lothering’s Chantry? (updates codex page "Leliana" under "Characters" section.) #*You just don’t seem to belong in a cloister. (to 2) #*You know, a beautiful charming woman like yourself. #**So... can we go back to Lothering now? #***No, not really. (to 2) #***I might. It depends on the initiate. (to 2) #***I suppose I could settle for you. (to 2) #****You’re welcome. (to 2) #****So did you take any vows? (to 2) #****Why were you in the Chantry again? (to 2) #**''(male Warden)'' Those initiates can’t have been more lovely than you. (to 2) #**What about your fruit? Is it forbidden? (begins romance '''if' female)'' (to 2) #**That’s what they say. (to 2) #*Sanctimonious, preachy, like all other Chantry zealots. (to 2) #*They don’t teach you how to fight in the cloister, do they? (to 2) # The Chantry provides succor and safe harbor to all who seek it. I chose to stay and become affirmed. #*What did you do before that? (end) #*Affirmed? (repeat 2) #*And why were you seeking safe harbor? (end) #*So your skills were learned before your time in the Chantry? (end) You were a traveling minstrel. Do you have tales to share? #'Of course I do. I love stories far too much to keep them to myself. Everyone should be able to benefit from them, I think.' #*Tell me about darkspawn. (to 1) #*Know any stories from Orlais? #**Go ahead. #**That sounds interesting. #***Continue please. #***I saw that coming. #****Go on. #****Did she win the tourney? #*****I was hoping for a happy ending. (to 1) #*****That’s terrible. (to 1) #*****Perhaps we could continue this at a later date. (to 1) #****Perhaps we could continue this at a later date. (to 1) #***Perhaps we could continue this at a later date. (to 1) #**Actually, I don’t have time for this right now. (to 1) #*Do you know any Fereldan legends? #**Yes, I have heard of Flemeth. #**Flemeth? Morrigan’s mother was called Flemeth. #***What does it matter? #***She didn't really introduce herself as such #***She looked like your average old woman #***They probably just had the same name. #**** (Then goes to "Tell me the whole story", below) #**I met a Flemeth, in the Korcari Wilds. #**No, I don’t believe I’ve heard of Flemeth. #***Tell me the whole story. #***Flemeth was once beautiful? #****What happened then? (to 1) #****Ooh. The plot thickens. (to 1) #****I don’t think we have time for the rest of this story. (to 1) #***I don’t have time to discuss Flemeth right now. (to 1) #*There was another story I wanted to hear. (to 2) #*Oh, never mind. (end) #*Let’s just move on. (end) #'Which one?' #*Do you know anything about the Dalish? #**'(Dalish Elf) I know a little about your people, but I may be misinformed and I would hate to offend you.' #***That is why we must learn more about each other. #***I would not be offended. #***We do not care what humans think of us. #**It didn’t last. (to 2) #**'(Dalish Elf)' But the humans had to take that from us too. (to 2) #**Let us discuss this another time. (to 2) #*What do you know about Andraste? #**How did Andraste die? #***But Tevinter has a Chantry, doesn’t it? #***Why did the Maker not save Her with His power? #*I thought of it just now, but it’s slipped my mind. (to 1) Warm/Interested Why did you decide to come to Ferelden? #What happened to your mother? ##Do you remember nothing of your mother? #Why did she leave Ferelden then? #Was she not happy in Orlais? ##Do you remember nothing of your mother? ##You were young, it’s understandable. ##What was Cecilie like? ##That just too bad. She’s gone. Do you miss anything about Orlais? #Is that all? #It sounds wonderful. #''(Human Noble, Human Mage)'' Denerim / (Dwarf) Orzammar is just as magnificent. #I’ve never been to Orlais. ##What sorts of things? ##It must have been a big change, moving to Lothering. ##Do you not have fine things now? ###What’s so special about shoes? ###Shoes are shoes. They’re there to keep your feet dry. (next four lines are male-only) ####I’d think "Great, there’s a woman with some sense!" ####If she has other assets, I wouldn’t be looking at her feet. ####I don’t see the difference. ####A beautiful woman will be beautiful anyway. Like you are. (end) ###Oh, I love shoes! ###You can get nice shoes in Denerim. ###Were they ridiculous shoes? ####You’ve lost me. (end) ####Oh, that sounds so lovely. ####Wouldn’t that be hard to walk in? ####Must have cost a lot of gold. (end) #####''(male Warden)'' You don’t need fancy shoes to make you beautiful. (end) #####I know, right? So ugly and shapeless. (end) #####They’re comfortable. #####At least they keep the cold out. I heard that in Orlais, minstrels are often spies. #Who cares? Is it true or not? #I don’t remember. #Someone told me this a long time ago. #I read it in a history book. ##And the bards are spies? ##What’s the difference? ##I thought minstrels were bards. ###Patron? What sort of patron? ###Do they spy on Ferelden? ###Doesn’t the monarchy govern them? ###What sort of services does a bard offer? ####You were a bard, weren’t you? ####You seem to know quite a bit about these bards. ####I knew it! You’re not just some innocent sister! ####Were you sent here to spy on me? #####But why were you living cloistered sister in rural Ferelden? (end) #####I’d never leave that. It sounds too exciting. (end) #####So that’s where you learned to fight like that. (end) #####Make sure you use your bard skills to help me. ######Yes, what else are you good for? ######No, of course not. I did not mean to offend. Friendly/Adore I'm here for you. #We need to talk. (A'') #I think you should go. (''B) #Nothing, never mind. A'' About us... *I don't think this is going to work. **It's not you, it's me. ***Grey Warden duty... **I'm just sick of you. **Morrigan was better in bed. **Life is too uncertain right now. *You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. About us... (at love) ? *Of course not. (end) *I love you and I would follow you to the ends of the earth. (end) *I don't know. We may be dead. (end) *I may have other responsibilities. (end) So what are your plans after all this is done? *I would like to see the world too. *It's so wonderful to hear you say that. *I don't know if I'm interested in more death. **When you put it that way, how can I say no? (end) **Let's just try to stay alive for now. (end) **I would love to. (end) Are you feeling better about what happened with Marjolaine? #I just wanted to make sure you were all right. #Er, I think I see what you mean. #You don't have to talk all fancy. #They add to the complexity and beauty of the piece. ##You know you can talk to me if you need to. (end) ##She was special to you, wasn't she? ###I'm sorry it ended so badly. ###She didn't deserve you. ###Have you felt this way about another person?(if Romance initiated . (end) ) ####Everyone changes, unfortunately. ####You miss her. ####Am I anything like her? ####We shouldn't talk about these things if it makes you sad. #####I'm not Marjolaine. Don't worry. ('''Romance initiated) #####I can only hope to one day be as special as she was to you. (Romance initiated) #####That will not change, not if I can help it. (Romance initiated) ##I am glad this is not affecting you adversely (end) I have heard some rumors about Orlesian spies. (adaption necessary for males and approval ratings not complete) #'There are many rumors about spies, Orlesian or otherwise. What are you referring to, exactly?' #*That the female ones use skills of seduction? (male only) (to 4) #*They say you will do almost anything to achieve your goals. (to 2) #*Something I heard that made spies seem... dangerous. (to 2) #*That you're pretty despicable, and can't be trusted? #**Yes. (to 2) #**Maybe. (to 2) #**No, of course not. (to 2) #**It gives you an element of danger. It's attractive. (to 2) #'Sometimes we must do terrible things to get what we want. If it is any consolation I always tried to use non-violent means to achieve my ends.' #*What sorts of non-violent means? (to 3) #*It often takes more effort though. (to 3) #*That's good to hear. (to 3) #'People respond eagerly to others who they believe understand them. They seek approval, friendship... sometimes love. This can be exploited.' #*And this is better than violence? (to 4) #*How do you live with yourself? (to 4) #*Good to know. (to 4) #*''(male)'' I'm sure they didn't mind being exploited by you. (to 5) #'It is a game, one that can be won with little bloodshed if one plays well. #*You manipulated people! Tricked them! ''(to 5) #*You... you thought it was a game? (to 5) #*At least violence is honest. (to 5) #'Everyone can be seduced by the right woman. The trick is predicting who she is, and becoming her. Master the game, and no one can resist you.' #*And would you say you've mastered this game? #**''(male)'' I'm sure I'm completely immune to your charms. (to 6) #**Maybe you could smile at the Blight and tell it to go away. (end) #**''(female)'' I could never be that manipulative. (end) #*So how does this help us kill darkspawn again? (end) #*''(female)'' I could never do that. (end) #*''(male)'' I seem to be resisting you. (to 6) #'That is what they all say. I suppose we will never know, will we? I'm certainly not going to test you.' #*Why not? #**Where's the fun in that? (end) #**Right. I want there be trust between us. (end) #**You could try to charm me, sincerely. (end) #*Good, let's keep our relationship professional. (end) #*What if I decided to use my charms on you instead? #**What? Don't you find me attractive? (end) #**I know you want me, Leliana.(end) #**I suppose I'd be a complete failure at it. (end) '''''B (Request additional information) If the Warden is in a romance with Alistair, Leliana initiates the following: So, you and Alistair... #Yes? #Why that impish look? #Alistair and I what? ##He does make me very happy. (to 3) ##I'm not glowing. (to 3) ##I think that's a side effect of the Joining. (to 3) ##Shameless? (to 3) 3. So, how is Alistair? #He looks fine to me. (to 4) #You said he looked happy. (to 4) #What do you mean? (to 4) 4. You know what I mean. Alistair and you, those long nights. He must be quite delightful, you wouldn't be this happy otherwise, I think. He's athletic, that's always nice. He is also good at following instructions, isn't he? #I'm very happy with his performance. #Sometimes he gets too excited to listen. #I don't have to discuss this with you! (end) #Yes. Sometimes he has brilliant ideas of his own, too. (If outside Camp, and Alistair is in active party, to 5; unless ended above.) 5. Alistair: What are you giggling about? W-what is she giggling about? #Nothing, just girl talk. #*'Alistair: I don't really believe you but I don't want to find out either.' (end) #You. And your performance. #*'Alistair: My performance? What performance... and why does it warrant giggling?' #*'Leliana: We are just talking about how you treat her in bed. Nothing you should concern yourself with.' #*'Alistair: How I - oh, Maker... what is wrong with you women?' (end) #Uh... darkspawn. #*'Alistair: Right. Yes, you're giggling about darkspawn. So funny them darkspawns.' (end) Camp These conversations may be initiated by Leliana when speaking to her at camp, or triggered upon entering camp. Elves (City Elf or Elven Mage) "Did you always live in an alienage? Was it very terrible?" *Sometimes *I had my family. There was joy too. *What do you think? **I did not know **I'd rather live free in squalor than a slave **And I bet some are treated cruelly, like dogs ***Enough. I have no wish to continue this conversation. (end) ***Like a prize-winning animal? ***So I should offer myself to some Orlesian noble? ****Apology accepted ****I am elven, but more than that - I am a person ****You may not be cruel, but you still see us differently (Dalish) *Any of the four options **Any of the four options ***Any of the three options ****I could never live like that. ****Slaves. *****Any of the three options ****That sounds terrible. *****Enough. I have no wish to continue this conversation. (end) *****Like a prize-winning animal? *****So I should offer myself to some Orlesian noble? ******Any of the three options About Warden's Hair (Female Warden only) If Leliana's approval is at Warm, she will compliment your hair (if you are also an elf, the applicable conversation above will occur first). Leliana: I... have I ever told you I really like the way you wear your hair? #My hair? Thank you. #No, I don't believe you have. #It's just hair. #Really? It's so stubborn sometimes. ##Why are you telling me this? ##Dear Maker! ##Poor birds. ##Poor Lady Elise. ###Well, we are friends, aren't we? ###And I actually do like the way you ramble. ###Wouldn't I? Maybe I just keep it to myself. A-ha! ###You're mistaken. You are far too frivolous for my liking. (end) ####You are a treasured friend, Leliana. ####And do you often enjoy the company of other women? #####I think I might giggle, maybe look coy? #####I think I might tell you to not get the wrong idea about me? ######No, nothing. You are a good friend. ######No, let's talk about my hair again. ######Never mind, I must have misunderstood. #####I'm flattered you enjoy my company then. ####I... I think you're getting the wrong idea. #####No, nothing. You are a good friend. #####No, let's talk about my hair again. #####Never mind, I must have misunderstood. ####Right, enough of that. Let's talk about my hair some more. "I lied to you, you know? About why I left Orlais." Upon returning to camp the second time the following conversation will take place (only once), provided you had previously initiated the "I heard that in Orlais, minstrels are often spies" conversation. (Updates codex page "Leliana" under "Characters" section.) *Why? *I knew you weren't telling me something. *So you didn't get tired of the life? *I really don't care why you left. **Hunted? What for? **You're a criminal? **Fascinating! Tell me more. ***How did she betray you? ***So Marjolaine was a bard, too? ***So you were dutiful, but you still got in trouble? ***You loved her? ****You opened them, didn't you? ****Important documents? ****Is this story going somewhere? *****So? It's just Orlais. *****Isn't that what bards do? *****Is this a bad thing? ******What do you mean? ******Most countries don't appreciate treason. ******Did you give the documents to someone? *******Who's "they?" *******What happened then? *******She betrayed you? ********How did you get out? ********How unpleasant. ********And you never sought revenge on Marjolaine for this? *********And so you came to Ferelden, to Lothering. *********I don't think you would have. *********And so you ran away, like a coward **********Is having you here a threat to us? **********Thank you for trusting me with this. **********Your past is going to catch up to you eventually. **********You will be safe in my company. "Hardening" (or not to) Discussion Also see Leliana's Past. (after encountering Marjolaine) *I'd like to talk about what happened today. *You look a little distracted. *No, I thought you looked like you wanted to talk, though. **What about? **Do share. **You're less talkative then usual. ***Sometimes people surprise you. ***Maybe you did and didn't want to admit it. ***Is there anything I can do? ***Get over it, we have work to do. (end) ****But you said the Maker wanted you to leave. ****She would have attacked you there eventually. ****And you think that would have made it better? *****You're not alone Leliana. *****Don't lose your faith now. *****Oh, just get on with your life. (end) *****That's right. You don't need the Maker. ******There's nothing wrong with that. ******What's important is that you didn't act on it. ******I told you we should have killed her. ******That mistake can always be rectified later. *******Marjolaine chose who she became. So can you. (doesn't harden) *******You are a good person. You always will be. (doesn't harden) ********You left the Chantry to help others. That means something. (end) ********Evil doesn't worry about not being good. (end) ********You strive to be good and that's what's important. (end) *******You're not slipping. This is who you are. (hardens) *******Don't punish yourself for doing something you enjoy. (hardens) ********You're not a Chantry sister. You're a bard—a spy. ********All you were doing in the Chantry was running away. ********But even in the Chantry, you know you didn't belong. *********Deep down you know this is where you belong. (end) *********Then stop running from it. (end) *********Go with what your instincts tell you. (end) ****''(if Marjolaine was killed)'' We would never have met, if you hadn't *****She did you a great injustice (go to "Marjolaine chose who she became...") *****It's only human. Don't punish yourself (go to "Marjolaine chose who she became...") *****So? She deserved it. (go to "Marjolaine chose who she became...") *****You can stop thinking that, if you really want to. (go to "Marjolaine chose who she became...") After being hardened. *Do you remember our discussion? **Yes, of course. **What discussion? **Do you think my memory’s really that bad? ***I’m glad you realized that. ***No more running away, all right? ***You’re not meant for the cloister. You never were. ****It was my pleasure ****So, do I get a reward? *****I was just joking. your company is reward enough. *****I'm sure there's more you can give me. ****Yes, yes… Let’s not get all sappy here. "The stars are out." At 50+ approval and active romance, the following conversation can take place: #For once,a clear night. #Uh, that's great? #There is still beauty to be found in this world. ##I can't say I've heard it. ##Tell me the story. ##I don't know many stories ###I'll never look at the stars the same way again. ###That's a beautiful story. ###The stars are not made of tears. ###Why do stories always end so badly? ####It may exist, but it never lasts. (end) ####If we lose hope in love, then we are truly lost. #####Why is it a surprise? (end) #####Don't tell the others I said that (end) #####I'm secretly a terrible romantic (end) ####Few loves are so powerful. #####One day you will find a person worth of that love. (end) #####We should all be so lucky. (end) #####Friendship is a kind of love too. (end) ####Real love is a mix of lust and attachment, nothing more. #####I'm a Grey Warden; love only makes my life more complicated. (end) #####I'll believe it when I see it. (end) #####Like in the fairy tales? Not really. (end) #####Lust is perfectly fine on its own, I think. (end) #So? Go help Alistair make supper. ##Some of us are actually working, not just gazing into space. ##He'll ruin it if you don't help him. In Uthenera After completing the Nature of the Beast quest, talk to her again and she will talk about a song which she learned from an elf woman when her mother died: *Any of the four options **''Cutscene where Leliana sings the following, and the other companions in the camp watch'' :::hahren na melana sahlin :::emma ir abelas :::souver'inan isala hamin :::vhenan him dor'felas :::in uthenera na revas :::vir sulahn'nehn :::vir dirthera :::vir samahl la numin :::vir lath sa'vunin After Urn of Andraste's Ashes (Begins with, "You’ve seen... and touched, Andraste’s Ashes. They are the holiest thing on this earth--the remains of the Maker’s Chosen.") *How can something so mundane have power? *It is quite remarkable, yes. *They’re just the ashes of some woman. *I would not have disturbed them but for the arl’s sake. **Why do you even revere Andraste? ***We don’t need Andraste if the Maker speaks to you. ****Make up your mind, you can’t have both. ****You should examine your beliefs. *****It makes Her begging the Maker to return completely absurd. *****At best, She was nothing. At worst, a liar. *****I guess I should not question your beliefs. ****All right. We should get moving anyway. ***Never mind. Forget I said anything. **She’s dead, it doesn’t matter. **Andraste fought for everyone. She belongs to us all. Adore At 71+ approval and having initiated romance (Adore), talking to her will start the following conversation: *I enjoy the nights at camp. The night always seems more peaceful, to me. Safer. #It's just quieter, that's all. #I know what you mean. #We're not safe at night. #Be alert and we should be relatively safe. ##It is pretty silly, yes. ##It is not silly to seek moments to lay down your burdens. ##We're all entitled to a little silliness now and then. ###I'd be a poor leader if one of you died on my watch. ###You never have to feel afraid with me. ###That's what friends do. Look out for each other. ###It would be nice if you stayed awake for a change. ####Don't change the subject. (to C) ####You're cute when you're embarrassed. (to A) ####We are more than friends. I thought that was obvious. (to E) ####Yes, go do that before you embarrass yourself further. (end) (A) #I've always wanted us to be more than just friends. (to E) #I really like you, Leliana, but we should stay friends. (to D) #Someone like you being interested in me is flattering. (to B) (B) #Thanks, you're so complimentary. (to C) #I think its best that we stay friends though. (to D) #You are really bad at wooing thing. (to C) © #I feel the same way, and I'm glad you do too. (to E) #I've always wanted us to be more than just friends. (to E) #I really like you, Leliana, but we should stay friends. (to D) (D) #It's just less complicated this way. (end) #I'm a Grey Warden. Duty comes first. (end) #There's someone else in my life. (end) (If romance is active with someone else) #I'm sorry. (end) (E) #You still like me right? #That's me. I'm a terrible person. #I thought you were comfortable around me. ##So, I like you, and you like me. That's settled then. ##Your spilled guts make me feel loved and accepted. ##(Kiss Leliana) note: interestingly, even if you select the lines to stay friends, Leliana's romance does not end, she still remains at "adore" status. Love At 91+ approval and having initiated romance (Love), talking to her will start the following conversation: "... He has rewarded me for my faith. I found you." #*This is about you and me. Let's not bring the Maker into it. (to 4) #*Are you saying I'm a gift from the Maker? (to 2) #*I'm glad your path led you here too. (to 4) #*So the Maker's a divine matchmaker now? (to 2) #'Something like that. The Maker... intend for us to find it?' #*Love? #**mmm… pudding… (to 3) #**You’ve been stuck in caramel pudding, I gather? #**That’s a very strange, though apt, description. #*Then I thank the Maker for bringing us together. (to 4) #*Let's not ruin the mood with a philosophical discussion. (to 4) #'Oh, I have tales of pudding like you would not believe... perhaps we could retire to my tent and I could regale you?' #*I'm going to stay up and write in my journal. (to 5) #*Only if talk of pudding is just the start. (love-making cutscene) #*I don't think I could turn down such a proposition. (love-making cutscene) #*I don't think that would be appropriate, Leliana. (end conversation) #'But now it's getting late. I think I might... turn in early. I can't help thinking about how soft and warm my bedroll is.' #*I'm going to stay up and write in my journal. (to 5) #*You don't want to talk to me anymore? #**Isn't your bedroll large enough for two? #***Are you sure this is what you want? (love-making cutscene) #***Actually, maybe this is not appropriate. (end conversation) #***Well, I'm not going to say no to sharing of blessings. (love-making cutscene) #**Well, I shan't keep you. #***What for? #***Are you sure this is what you want? (love-making cutscene) #***I don't think that would be appropriate, Leliana. (end conversation) #**I'll stay up to write in my journal then. (to 5) #*Hmm, want some company? #**Are you sure this is what you want? (love-making cutscene) #**Actually, maybe this is not appropriate. (end conversation) #**Well, I'm not going to say no to sharing of blessings. (love-making cutscene) #'"Dear Journal... Leliana has shown much affection for me. Even asked me to come to bed with her, but alas, subtlety is lost on me."' #*Wait, what? #*You want me to come to bed? #*You could have just asked me. Properly. #**Are you sure this is what you want? (cutscene) #**I don't think I could turn down such a proposition. (cutscene) #**I don't think that would be appropriate, Leliana. (end) After the Warden and Leliana have slept together: *You look smug. What’s going on? *Good morning. Did you sleep well? *Awake already? Didn’t you sleep well? *Hello what? #'Did you know your eyelids flutter when you dream? And you have such pretty eyelashes.' #*Er... m-my eyelashes? (to 2) #*You were watching me sleep? That's creepy. (to 3) #*It's not just my lashes that are pretty. (to 3) #'Mmhmm. They're like little butterflies... I want to catch them and keep them in a jar.' #*You're teasing. (to 3) #*I knew last night was a bad idea. You're all crazy now. (to 4) #*Sure. Where's the jar? (to 3) #'I feel safe in your arms. Safe, loved and accepted. This is where I belong. Thank you.' #*You're welcome. #*I should be the one thanking you. (to 4) #*This does feel right and natural. #'I suppose I should get up. We have a long day ahead of us.' #*What's the hurry?(to 5) #*Good idea. Shouldn't keep the others waiting. (end conversation) #*I don't feel like getting up.(to 5) #'Come on, darkspawn await with bated breath for you to put them out of their misery!' #*Oh, right. Blasted darkspawn. (end) #*And ignore the beautiful woman in my bed? I think not... #*The Blight will still be there in a few minutes... Love Triangles Leliana/Morrigan If Leliana is at Care (51+), she will confront you if you slept with Morrigan: #'So, you've found something other than darkspawn to occupy your time, haven't you?' #*I'm sorry? (to 2) #*Huh? (to 2) #*You're being cryptic. Stop it. (to 2) #'You and Morrigan are... I saw her going into your tent last night. I don't think she was there to tell you a bedtime story.' #*I don't see how this is any of your concern. (to 3) #*I think this is a misunderstanding. (to 3) #*Of course not. If I wanted one, you'd be the one telling it. (to 3) #*Yes, we spent the night together. (to 4) #'She was... you are.... you're giving her... I mean, you're wading through her swamp!' #*Persuade Morrigan was with me because we had something to discuss. ( on success) #*Well, that's one way of putting it. (to 4) #*Are you jealous? I could wade through yours if you'd like. (to 4) #*Swamp? What? #**Persuade No. We were discussing something important. ( on success) #**Ah. Jealous, I see. (to 4) #**You're imagining things. #***And why are you so interested in this? (to 4) #***It's just one night. (to 4) #***She wasn't the only one. (to 4) #'You could... could take unnecessary risks for her, putting us all in danger.' #*It's just physical attraction, that's all. (to 5) #*That's not going to happen. You have my word. (end) #*Please be neurotic elsewhere, Leliana. (end) #'So you're just playing with her then. How gentlemanly of you.' #*You were a spy. You've done the same. (end) #*Just keep your nose out of this. (end) #*We're just flirting. It's harmless. (end) #*You've played with men before. You even enjoyed it. (end) If Leliana reaches 71+(Adore) and you are still romancing Morrigan, she will force you to choose the next time you talk to her (even outside Camp). If you lied to her last time, you'll also receive a penalty. If you lied: I'm surprised you haven't run out of conversation topics yet. #What are you getting at? (next section) #She's a very imaginative person. #She has a lot to say about darkspawn. ##That was beneath you (next section) ##That's enough! (next section) ##Get to the point, Leliana. (next section) ##You disgust me with your comments. (next section) #Of course not #Not really. She’s a different sort of girl. #I know it isn’t fair and I’m sorry. ##What do you want from me? ##I don’t know what to say. ##You’re both wonderful and I respect you both. ###'I care for you... more deeply than I can say, but... I... I can't watch you going to her all the time.' ###*Then it's over with Morrigan. I can't lose you. ###*I should've ended it with her a long time ago. ###**You mean everything to me. (Leliana , Morrigan ) ###**I’m sorry it had to come to this. (Leliana , Morrigan ) ###**I hope no one is hurt by my decision.(Morrigan ) ###*I'm sorry but... I love Morrigan. ###*Then we can't be together, because I can't give her up. Leliana/Zevran If Leliana is at Care (51+), she will confront you if you slept with Zevran: I... happened to be speaking with Zevran yesterday. He tells me you two have been... intimate. I... I don't know what to think. (Male Warden): I didn't know you were... fond of other men. Not that... not that there's anything wrong with it, but I had no idea. #Dear Maker, please don't tell anyone else. ##It was a mistake that I've regretted. (end) ##Really? ##I'm not sure how I feel yet. He confuses me. ###No, it was a mistake I made. ###I... don't know. I'm not sure. ###Yes. This is who I am. ###We can still be friends, Leliana. #(Persuade) He told you what? That is a lie! ##It's Zevran! ##Why does Zevran do anything? ##I don't know. He's not... normal. #To tell the truth, I didn't either, until he came along. ##Yes. ##N-no! I... I don't know? ##Does this mean we can't be friends anymore? #Well, there is something to be said for trying new things. ###No, it was a mistake I made. ###I... don't know. I'm not sure. ###Yes. This is who I am. ###We can still be friends, Leliana. (Female Warden): #'I didn't realize you were at all attracted to him. I thought we...' #*(Persuade) Zevran is lying. We've never been intimate. #*I don't see why this is any of your business. #*There is a misunderstanding about our relationship here. #*Well, I am. (romance ends) #*It seemed like it would be a pleasant diversion. (to 2) #'Is this how you treat people? As... playthings?' #*You were a spy. You've done the same. #*I suppose I do. What's it to you? #*Your disapproving tone is starting to grate on my nerves. If Leliana is in Love (91+) and you are also romancing Zevran, she will force you to choose when you talk to her (even outside Party Camp). If you lied to her before, you'll also receive a penalty. I need to know what's going on between you and Zevran. ... I don't know if I can trust you, if I can trust the things you've said to me. What am I to you? #I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. #I care for you deeply, Leliana. #That girl that tags along and is useful sometimes? (end) #You're going to make me choose, aren't you? You're... very special to me, but if you don't feel the same, please, tell me now. #I should have ended it with Zev long ago. , at #I don't feel the same. I'm sorry. (end) #I don't want to lose you. Zevran and I are over. , at #It's been fun, but I'm going with Zevran. (end) I... I am sorry I had to force this on you. I couldn't stand by any longer, wondering if I meant anything to you. #You mean everything to me. (end) #I'm sorry it had to come to this. (end) #I hope no one is hurt by my decision. (end) Leliana/Alistair If Leliana is in Love (91+) and you are also in love with Alistair, she will force you to choose when you talk to her (even outside Party Camp). Starts with penalty. You love Alistair. #I think I do. #I'm sorry? #I don't know that it's love, really... #What's it to you? But you've said such things to me! Were they lies? Have you been playing with my feelings? #I care for both you. (to A) #I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. (end) #No, of course not. (to B) (A) If you really care, don't do this to us. I know Alistair wouldn't want it any more than I do. #Don't make me choose between you. (to C) #I'm sorry, Leliana, but Alistair is too special to me. (end) #I should end it with Alistair before this goes too far. (to D) #I don't think I want to live without either of you. (end) (B) What about Alistair then? What are you doing to him? He adores you. #Don't make me choose between you. (to C) #I should end it with Alistair before this goes too far. (to D) #I know. And I think he is better for me. (end) #This is a difficult position you're putting me in. (to C) © I need to do this. I need to know where we stand. #Then I choose you. (to C) #I'm sorry, but I think Alistair is better for me. (end) #I don't know. You're both different, but special. (end) (D) I... I am sorry I had to force this on you. I couldn't stand by any longer, wondering if I meant anything to you. #You mean everything to me. (end) #I'm sorry it had to come to this. (end) #I hope no one is hurt by my decision. (end) Forest Stream (assassins ambush) After the first conversation in camp, put Leliana in your party and travel anywhere. A random encounter will occur where the last assassin will be kept alive for the following conversation: *Any of the three options **Any of the four options ***Any of the three options ****I think we should just kill him, just to be safe. *****Either him option ******Any of the three options *******Don't worry. I won't let anyone harm you. ********We'll go as soon as possible. ********There are more important things to attend to than this. Orzammar Leliana: It is so strange -- harsh, yet beautiful. #Yes, it is very grand. (no approval change) #It's too stony for me. #I don't really like being in caves. It's unsafe. The Urn Of Sacred Ashes Haven Chantry After you have defeated Eirik and converse with Brother Genitivi, telling him about Weylon's fate, if you answer with, "I found his body stuffed into a box.", she will remark that you certainly are tactful, and disapprove . If the Warden sides with Kolgrim ** Leliana will automatically object to the defiling. If she has not been hardened, this will provoke a crisis regardless of Approval rating; however, if the following criteria are met, she will merely disapprove and may be present at the defiling: **# Leliana must be hardened; **# The Warden must have a (Coercion value + Strength bonus) of 75+; **# When Leliana calls the Warden a "fiend", reply with "Before you do anything stupid, remember who I am." Conclusion As the party returns to the entrance of the Ruined Temple, Brother Genitivi will be extremely excited about the news, and ready to share it with the entire world. Any response that tries to dissuade Genitivi will result in having to kill him. There is no actual battle, just a cut-scene of the Warden killing Genitivi. The killing of Genitivi will trigger a negative reaction from Leliana along with several other companions. Given preferred gift Andraste's Grace (preferable to give the gift after having spoken to her about her mother) For all choices you get at least (with diminishing returns) #Smell them. #These are your mother's flowers, aren't they? #Don't you recognize them? #'(romance active only)' So, do I get a kiss? (return after cut-scene) Category:Guides